


Valentine's Special: Just a Fling

by ambrolen



Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirk is called Hal for plot reasons, Dirkjake is not endgame, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Part of the universe of Bondless Prince Bloodless Knight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: A look to the past where Dirk was Hal and definitely not a prince and Jake was a page and content with his secret affair with one of the Skaian entourage.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634029
Kudos: 9





	Valentine's Special: Just a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do something special for Valentine's Day and also stretch my smut muscles because I still don't have a lot of experience writing it.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, any future porn I do for the fic will go in this series because I want to keep that accessible for people who may not be into smut and not scare people off with an explicit tag.

Jake English was supposed to be training for his knighthood trial coming up so very very soon. He was trying, really he was, switching between sword and axe and fists against the dummy in front of him. But out the corner of his eye he saw a lithe man with unnaturally orange hair leaning against the entrance to the training room, his shirt riding up to show that wonderful hint of muscle that led down into his breeches and he was so very very hot.

Hal Strider had come to Prospit just a few short months ago and would be leaving in less time. He was apparently with the Skaian prince’s entourage, but was never more specific when pressed. Not that Jake particularly cared. A man could have his secrets if he so chose. Their relationship, as much as it was, was one of those secrets. Hal hid whenever nobility of any of the three countries involved in the talks showed up. Part of Jake’s heart tugged at him to feel hurt, but he mostly focused on the part that made the whole thing that much more enticing.

And enticed he was. Jake dropped his fists to his sides and turned to face the man. “Do you want me to fail my trials, Hal?” he asked as he approached him.

Hal cocked his head, as though he had just now noticed Jake was there. “What ever do you mean?” He was smirking.

Jake stood not two inches away from him and dipped his head down to have his face just barely not touching Hal’s. He could feel the man’s breath hot and intermingling with his own and occasionally there was this  _ hitch _ . Jake flushed at the thought and hoped he was too close for Hal to notice. “If I fail I’ll have no choice but to follow you like a lost little puppy, no prospects of my own. How very selfish,” Jake chided.

Hal shivered below him. “What possible desire would I have for an annoying dog trailing after me?” he shot back, betrayed by the slight stutter in his voice.

Jake moved his mouth to Hal’s ear, still not quite touching. “Oh, I’m sure you could think of  _ some _ use for me,” he chuckled.

The effect was instantaneous. Hal grabbed Jake’s face and pulled it to his own until their lips connected, forceful and insistent.

Jake snaked an arm around his back and brought them chest to chest and pressed against it as though he could get them closer.

Hal’s lips left Jake’s and began traveling down his jaw and to his neck, nipping as he went.

Jake couldn’t help but moan. “I think,” he said between heavy breaths. “We should probably take this somewhere more private.”

Hal nodded against his neck and then let out a small yelp as Jake scooped him up and carried him out of the training room. He carried him bridal style to his own room, locking the door behind him and thanking the gods he was the only page left this year, leaving his quarters the one private place in the whole of the barracks.

He dumped Hal on his bed and they both immediately scrambled out of their clothes. A part of Jake still felt nervous being naked in front of the man, but they had done this too many times by now for Jake to let it take hold of him. Hal seemed to still have the same instincts, has his arms twitched like they wanted to cover himself up.

Absolutely not allowed.

Jake climbed on the bed and straddled Hal, their cocks rubbing together deliciously as Jake leaned over him. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and Hal bucked beneath him.

Jake crashed his lips into Hal, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Hal’s lips parted, but his own tongue shoved its way into Jake’s mouth, who sucked on it hard, causing Hal to let out a wordless cry as he arched into him.

Jake maneuvered Hal’s captured wrists until he could fit them both under one hand, then used his other to reach between them and stroke their dicks together.

“J-Jake…” Hal moaned breathlessly. “Please!”

Jake smirked. “Eager, are we?”

Hal nodded and Jake’s pulse went into double time.

He pressed firmly against Hal’s wrists and said, “Now don’t you move,” then released them. Hal obediently left them where they were as Jake twisted to grab around under his bed until he found what he was looking for. He brought up a small bottle of oil and his dick twitched as Hal bit his lip at the sight of it. He had planned to use this to make the simultaneous stroking go more smoothly, but he was struck with a better idea.

Jake kissed Hal deeply, nipped his bottom lip, then trailed kisses down his neck and his chest (stopping to flick his tongue across his nipples as was only common courtesy) then down to his hips where his kisses lingered. Hal bucked his hips up again and his cock rubbed against Jake’s cheek.

Jake kissed at Hal’s hips a little more then slowly moved his mouth toward the center.

“Jake, I swear to the gods,” Hal moaned in frustration.

Jake just smiled, then sat up a little and kissed the tip of Hal’s dick, licking off the beading precum with one swipe of his tongue. Hal moaned wordlessly then whined as Jake sat up a little more.

“Patience,” Jake chided.

He took the bottle of oil and poured some on one hand, coating his fingers in it. Hal raised his hips in anticipation. Jake ghosted his fingers around the base of Hal’s dick then cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly for just a moment, then back further until they found his entrance. He swirled one oiled finger around it, then pushed it in just to the first knuckle, pulling back when Hal tried to push it farther in.

Jake retracted his hand just long enough to oil up his fingers again and then, with no further preamble, pushed his finger in to the first then second knuckle and took the head of Hal’s cock in his mouth.

Hal was moaning and shuddering and bucking beneath him and Jake firmly pressed his other hand against his hips to keep him from moving quite so much. He worked his finger in and out of Hal’s hole and licked down his shaft, lubricating it before he took more in.

“Can I…?”

Jake looked up and he saw Hal looking at him pleadingly, his hands hovering just above his head and Jake’s dick ached at realizing Hal was still obeying his earlier order of keeping his hands in place. Jake nodded and pushed his head further down on Hal’s dick. Hal groaned and ran his hands through Jake’s hair, gripping and tugging, but not to control his movements.

Jake worked a second finger into Hal as he bobbed up and down on the man’s cock, honestly surprised at his own sense of rhythm. Hal wasn’t an overly endowed man, but his cock was beginning to hit the back of Jake’s throat and he still had another inch or two to go before his mouth was flush against him.

Jake pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, his fingers scissoring in his ass. He sucked lightly on his head for a few more moments, trying not to be too distracted by the tugs on his hair that remained deliciously shy of too painful and Hal’s chorus of moans above him. Then he pushed a third finger in and took all of Hal’s cock in his mouth in one fell swoop.

Jake pressed harder against Hal’s hip as the man tried to push against him. Hal gripped his hair hard, then released, his fingers traveling down to dig his nails into Jake’s shoulders and neck. Jake moaned on Hal’s cock and pumped his fingers hard and fast in his ass.

“Jake, I’m gunna…”

Jake popped off of Hal’s dick with a salacious slurp and stilled his fingers.

“Fuck,” Hal cursed.

Jake grabbed the bottle of oil again and slowly stroked it onto his dick, revelling at the slickness.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hal said again.

“Fuck,” Jake agreed, smirking.

He hooked an arm under Hal’s knee and tilted him up, using the other to align his cock with the man’s hole. He pressed in slowly, his sigh mixing with Hal’s moan as his head made it past the outer ring of muscle. He rocked out just a little then pushed forward more, adding a little more oil as he deemed necessary. Hal was practically shuddering beneath him, his cock hard and dripping precum onto his own stomach.

Once Jake was all the way in, he stopped moving, letting them both adjust to the feeling, the fullness, the pressure, the heat.

Hal wriggled his ass against him impatiently and Jake moaned, then grabbed Hal’s other leg, shrugging both over his shoulders, then leaned down, one hand on each side of Hal, and dragged his cock slowly out before slamming it back in.

Hal cried out and part of Jake hoped no one was in the rooms nearby but most of him just wanted to keep making him make those sounds.

He pulled out and slammed in again. And again. Faster and faster as Hal locked his ankles behind his head and dug his fingernails into his arms.

With one thrust, Jake angled his hips up a bit more, and Hal practically screamed as Jake hit is sweet spot. It wasn’t an angle Jake could hit every time, but he mixed it in enough that Hal’s legs were trembling and his voice hoarse from his moans.

Jake was getting unbearably close to orgasm, so he wrapped his hand around Hal’s cock and let the movement of hammering into him do the work of jacking him off.

Apparently that wasn’t enough because Hal grabbed his hand and tugged it off, moving it to his chest and started jacking himself off, his hand almost a blur between their bodies.

Jake obligingly pinched and twisted Hal’s nipples and the man’s back arched and his free hand gripped Jake’s arm hard as he came, ropes of his come splashing over his belly and chest and his muscles squeezing Jake’s cock until Jake just barely had time to withdraw it before he, too, came all over Hal’s stomach and chest.

Jake wanted to collapse immediately, but he didn’t want to be similarly covered, so he dropped Hal’s legs from his shoulders, then reached under his bed again and traded the bottle of oil for an old, tattered shirt and wiped Hal down. He then lay on top of him, sweaty and sticky and hot and panting.

Hal quickly wriggled out from under him and pushed him to his side, then draped one of Jake’s arms over him and cuddled into his chest.

Jake stroked his back and hummed in contentment and the two lay in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s closeness.

“You know,” Hal finally said, “you  _ could _ come with me. Back to Skaia when I go, I mean.”

Jake chuckled. “Isn’t that a nice thought.”

“Yeah. Just a nice thought,” Hal said.

But Jake was already drifting between being asleep and awake and missed the disappointed tone in Hal’s voice, content sleeping in the arms of his beautiful Skaian fling.


End file.
